Digital filters are used in communication systems and computer systems. For example, digital filters are used in data converters such as Analog-to-Digital Converters (ADCs). There are two basic types of digital filters, non-recursive or Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filters and recursive or Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) filters.
The number of digital logic gates in a digital filter is directly proportional to the size of the impulse response (i.e., total number of digital filter coefficients) and the desired bit resolution of the digital filter. Reducing the number of logic gates in a digital filter decreases the die size and power consumption of a digital filter. However, this results in degradation of the bit resolution of the digital filter and can result in loss of information contained in the original data signal.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a circuit and method for signal processing that reduces die size of the circuit without loss of information. It would be of further advantage for the circuit to be size and cost efficient.